paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary United Nationalists
'Revolutionary United Nationalists' At a Glance Faction Colour : Indigo Gameplay Style : Surprise attacks. Preferred Theater of Operations : Scattered bases, hit-and-run. Strengths : Focus on surprise attacks, strong force deployment. Weaknesses : Techs up one unit at a time, lack of late game steamrollers. Background Origins The story of the R.U.N. starts when the Soviets occupied Eastern Europe after the Allies retreated. Those under the Iron Curtain at that time could do little against the Soviets and their brutal suppression tactics, though there was a common hatred of the Soviets. However, the Allies had made one last attempt to preserve democracy in the occupied nations: a series of secret underground bases that could act as a refuge for civilians and a way for the Allied Nations to gather intel from occupied Europe. The civilians of the nations of occupied Europe banded together to form the Revolutionary United Nationalists, but after a few riots that went horribly wrong they decided to organize things from the secret bases and slowly build up their strength- and were able to receive supplies from the Allies via Chronosphere. The R.U.N. underground bases were equipped with labs which scientists stranded behind the Iron Curtain used to try to develop technologies to fight the Soviets in hopes that it would shorten their time of occupation. Information on psionics from the Empire provided by the Allies eventually led to the development of memory wipe technology- which they used to help keep their intel gathering of the Union undetected. Outrage The R.U.N. mostly bided their time building up forces until something unexpected happened: the Allies made peace with their enemies while Eastern Europe was still occupied. This was a major shock to the R.U.N., who believed that the Allies would eventually come to save them. At that point, the leaders of the R.U.N. accelerated research and began to form the R.U.N. into an army. Around this time, when communication was almost totally cut off with the Allies, they finished developing their signature memory wipe technology and improved upon Allied sonic technology. (Sonic technology was only used by the Allies on dolphins because it was about the only feasible weapon to equip them with- and research into it was largely abandoned by the Allies in pursuit of high science.) Provisions from the Allies at this point were cut off- since the Allies feared that their support of the R.U.N. could bring them back into war with the Soviets. However, a stockpile of resources from before occupation and formerly transported supplies from the Allies allowed the R.U.N. to build up an organized militia and construct their own tools of war. Aftermath The R.U.N. are bitter against the Allies for abandoning them to Soviet rule, and the majority of them are against ever fully joining the Allies again. The R.U.N. has mixed feelings about the Confederates- albeit the fact that they know as much about the Ackerman incident as the Confederates, their tendency towards patriotism, and their bitterness against the Allies means that a majority of them agree with the Confederates- albeit not an overwhelming majority. Present The Soviet Union's war against the Protectorate and Green China has given the R.U.N. a chance to put their small army and multitude of militia to use, and they have managed to retake some territory on the edges of Soviet control, but they are largely forced to not engage the Soviets directly. Goals The R.U.N.'s immediate goal is to liberate Eastern Europe, and possibly gain the support of those nations- but for now, they build up their strength, gather information, and strike against the Soviets when a good opportunity arises. Build System The R.U.N. base their operations out of an underground and thus invisible and immobile secret base. They build MCV like units that deploy into buildings quickly but move slowly. These vehicles are very slow-moving, but have stronger armor than a Nanocore and deploy faster. Once deployed, the building cannot pack up into a unit again. Additionally, all R.U.N. non-turret buildings can be upgraded into underground structures, making them invisible and better armored. (The upgrade cost and time is equal to the cost and time of the production of the building.) However, the invisibility of these buildings and the Underground Central (U.C.) base will not prevent your enemy from noticing a unit popping up out of nowhere. Defenses are built in this way, but deploy very, very slowly. Tier System The R.U.N. researches units and defenses not available with just a production structure individually at their Underground Central (U.C.) bases to unlock them globally. Buildings Underground Central Abbreviated as U.C., these buildings are underground secret bases that are naturally invisible. They are the core of a R.U.N. base and are responsible for their tier and build systems. Additionally, friendly units can garrison inside of the Underground Central and emerge from it at any time- much like the Confederate bolt hole. Defenses Aqua-Sonic Cannon An underwater turret that can only be attacked by units that can hit subs. It has little health though. Hideout An underground, invisible structure that units can hide in and come out of at any time: like the Underground Central and the Confederate Bolt Hole. Unlike the Bolt Hole, it can hold multiple units, including vehicles- but can hold less than the Underground Central. Units Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Ascendant VTOL A VTOL with a top-mounted AA gun built to transport surface units while performing anti-air duties. Its combat effectiveness is equal to that of a typical air superiority fighter, but it only moves at the speed of a helicopter: making it worse at responding to immediate threats. Mosquito Drone A small, flying, and permanently invisible drone that can latch onto enemy vehicles and aircraft. This has no effect other than line of sight until it uses its secondary function: which destroys the drone and slows the enemy down drastically for five seconds, but deals no damage. Must return to an Engineer for a recharge every minute and a half or it will lose stealth. Haven Dropship A VTOL that moves at about helicopter speed without an attack of its own- it instead drops cheap-as-free anti-vehicle turrets with a one minute lifespan. However, these turrets are not very hard-hitting and are almost completely unarmored- and thus are far easier to destroy than more permanent turrets- but they share the range advantage of standard turrets. The Haven can only operate one turret at once, thus if a second turret is placed the first one is destroyed. The Haven must re-arm at the R.U.N. airbase equivalent, and it requires a considerably longer re-arming time than traditional bombers. Nighthawk A bomber jet that is invisible to radar and attacks with a single EMP bomb, which shuts a single surface non-infantry unit or base defense down for 10 seconds. Technologies Sonic Technology The R.U.N. has expanded greatly upon sonic weaponry, which the Allies never developed fully and only used to arm Dolphins. Memory Wipe Technology Created from stolen Empire studies in psionics provided when the Allies still sent supplies, this technology allows the R.U.N. to inflict anything from temporary amnesia to the permanent loss of a particularly inconvenient memory. Fog Scrambler System A jamming system that feeds false inputs to automated targeting systems, making whatever the Fog system is on invisible to the automatic targeting found in turrets. Underground Buildings While this is not completely original to the R.U.N., they have developed a knack for setting up well-hidden underground bases at lower costs than other factions- learned from studying and expanding upon the blueprints of the original Underground Central bases. Behind the scenes The R.U.N. is somewhat an expansion of my R.U.N. minor faction suggestion and an idea for a faction of 007 style spies. The end result is a faction that originates from occupied Europe and is disgusted with how the Allies stopped trying to liberate Eastern Europe- based in occupied Europe operating from hidden underground bases.